Take Me or Leave Me
by BonesFABERRY
Summary: Faberry Week's Day 2: Jealousy. Rachel is tired (read: jealous) of Quinn's constant flirting with other girls and Quinn is tired of Rachel s obsessive-compulsive control freak paranoia. Will they resolve their problems and get back together? Or will their romance be a thing of the past?
1. Prologue

**So this is my entry to Faberry Week's Day 2: Jealousy. I think the song fits in the jealousy category and I couldn't resist to do it. This won't be a one-shot. Enjoy it :) **

* * *

**Take Me or Leave Me**

**_Prologue_  
**

"So Rachel, you know...Quinn didn't really let me congratulate you" Finn said with a slight frown on his face that disappeared when he saw Rachel smile

Rachel looked down "I know" she sighed "It's just be…" the brunette couldn't finish her sentence due to some giggles interrupted her, giggles that belonged to _her _girlfriend and to another _bitch _*cough* _girl._

Across the hallway was Quinn Fabray in all her glory, she was wearing her Cheerios uniform (which according to Rachel should be banned due to the _short _skirts that showed more than the appropriate amount of body flesh, but who was she to complain when they were really convenient at the time of making out) _flirting_ with a nameless girl.

"Where did you get that necklace?" the blonde asked with a smile on her face while _examining_ the necklace closely

"It's a family heirloom" nameless girl said and started giggling nervously. Can you blame her? Who wouldn't be nervous on the presence of _The _Quinn Fabray? Have you seen her ass?

Rachel watched the interaction with a frown on her face and turned to Finn "Could you excuse me for a minute?" was said before storming off to where her _girlfriend _was.

The brunette approached the duo and interrupted their _interesting _chat by grabbing Quinn by her arm and saying (more like growling) to nameless girl "Would you excuse us for a minute?"

"Hi baby!" the blonde said to her girlfriend

"Thank you" Rachel ignored her girlfriend and took her away from nameless girl

"Ow" Quinn complained at the force that Rachel used

Once at a considerable distance from nameless girl (read: the choir room), Rachel let go of the blonde and glared at her

"What's up?" Quinn said with a smile on her face

"What the hell are you doing?" she ignored Quinn's statement again

"What? We were just talking"

Rachel took a deep breath to try (emphasis in try) to control her anger "Right" she said with hands on her hips

"Rae, we were just talking" the blonde said with a incredulous tone

Rachel sighed and said through gritted teeth "Quinn, please, do not do this today"

Quinn's smile fell and turned into a scowl "You know what Miss Glee Club Star? I can't take much more of this" Rachel looked at her incredulously "This obsessive-compulsive control freak paranoia"

"What?" Rachel snapped at her

"I didn't pierce my nipples because it grossed you out" the blonde said with a knowing tone

"It's not healthy!"

"I didn't stay at Puck's party last night because _you _wanted to go home"

"You were flirting with women in rubber!" Rachel complained

"There will be always women in rubber flirting with me!" the blonde's statement got everyone's attention, who had followed the pair to the choir room (well, more than got a message from Kurt that said '_Bring everyone to the choir room, I smell Faberry fight_)"Give me a break!"

A chorus of 'oh's' was heard

(_Quinn, _**Rachel, **_**Both**_)

_Every single day, _

_I walk down the street_

_I hear people say "Baby" so sweet! _

_Ever since puberty_

_Everybody stares at me, _

_Boys, girls I can't help it, baby._ (Rachel shook her head and started to walk away from Quinn.)

_So be kind, and don't lose your mind (_Quinn caught up with Rachel, took her by her shoulder and turned her around so they were facing each other)

_Just remember, that I'm your baby_

Rachel _unwillingly _(lie!) took Quinn's right hand in her left and started slow dancing with her

_Take me for what I am! _

_Who I was meant to be! _(The blonde hugged Rachel closely to her body to then turn her around, so that her front was pressed to her girlfriend's back)

_And if you give a damn, _

_Take me baby, (_Quinn spun her so they were facing each other again and grabbed the brunette's hands and put them over her breasts) _Or leave me! _

Rachel took her hands away as if they touched fire and walked away (again!)

_Take me baby or leave me_! (Quinn climbed on top of the piano which resulted in an 'ah!' from the audience, Rachel stared at her girlfriend with wide eyes)

_A tiger in a cage_

_Can never see the sun._

_This diva needs her stage, baby, _

_Let's have fun! _

_You are the one I choose, _

_Folks would kill to fill your shoes! _

_You love the limelight too now, baby! _(The blonde got off the piano and glared at Rachel )

_So be mine, and don't waste my time_ ( The blonde lifted her Cheerio's top a little, so her abs were showing, and Rachel started to chase her but Quinn was faster)

_Cryin', "Oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?"_

**Don't you dare! **Rachel shouted before taking off the classroom, but Quinn wasn't going to back down, so she stalked after Rachel

_Take me for what I am! _

_Who I was meant to be! _

_And, if you give a damn, _

_Take me baby, or leave me! _

They were now in the hallway, surrounded by people who had followed them. Quinn started to dance sexily

_No way, can I be what I'm not! _

_But hey, don't you want your girl hot?_

_Don't fight; don't lose your head, _

_'Cause every night who's in your bed?_

_Who? Who's in your bed? _(Quinn fell to the floor and started to crawl towards Rachel)

Spoken: _Kiss Pookie!_

At this point Rachel was furious, she made Quinn stand up and looked at her right in the eye

**It won't work! **

**I look before I leap.**

**I love margins and discipline.**

**I make lists in my sleep, baby.**

**What's my sin?**

**Never quit.**

**I follow through.**

**I hate mess but I love you.**

**What to do with my impromptu baby?**

**So be wise, 'cause this girl satisfies, **

**You got a prize, so don't compromise**

**You're one lucky baby! **

They started to walk away, and curiously head to the Cheerio's lounge.

**Take me for what I am! **

_A control freak! _

**Who I was meant to be! **

_A snob yet over attentive! _

**And, if you give a damn! **

_A lovable droll, geek! _

**Take me baby or leave me! **

_And anal retentive! _

Once in the Cheerio's lounge, they started to circle one another like a lion circles its prey

_**That's it! **_

**The straw that breaks my back! **

_**I quit! **_

**Unless you take it back! **

_**Women, **_

_What is it about them?_

_**Can't live, with them or without them! **_

They ended face to face and the only thing between them was a pool table (don't ask)

_**Take me for what I am**_

**Who I was meant to be**

_Who I was meant to be_

_And, if you give a damn _(Quinn climbed on top of the table and started to crawl towards Rachel)

**And if you give a damn you better**

**Take me baby,** (Spoken: _Oh take me baby_!) **or leave me**

_Take me or leave me _(When they were face to face, now with nothing in between them, Rachel took Quinn's body and started pushing her backwards…)

_**Take me baby, or leave me**_ (…but Quinn pushed her away)

Spoken: _**Guess I'm leaving **_(They started to back away from each other, anger showing in their faces)

_**I'm gone! **_

With one last look, they both left the room, leaving more than half of the population of McKinley wondering what the hell happened.

* * *

**Song: Take Me or Leave Me - Rent **

**I don't own Glee or the songs used in this fic**


	2. Kung Fu Fighting

_****_**Sorry for the delay, I had been busy with finals and then I travelled to Mexico City, so between family gatherings and that I haven't had time to update, hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

**Kung**_** Fu Fighting**_

"Who does she think she is? Bringing the nipple piercing argument in front of everybody!" Rachel yelled while pacing around her room "I was just looking after her and after our future" she sighed "Having her nipples pierced at such a young age would drastically affect the breast feeding of our babies in the future" she faced her best friend "Kurt, am I over reacting?"

Kurt lifted his face from the magazine he was reading "Did you say something?"

The brunette huffed and stomped her foot "You weren't listening to me!"

The boy sighed "Yes, I was"

"Really?" Rachel raised an eyebrow

"Yes, you said something about the nipple piercing, something I didn't want to know" he scrunched his nose "But I don't get the point of complaining about her, shouldn't you be crying over your break up?"

"What?" Rachel shrieked "We didn't break up, we just had a disagreement"

"A disagreement? You call that a disagreement?" Kurt scoffed "You sang Rent's _Take Me or Leave Me _all around the school with choreography and all!"

"What? We didn't do that!"

"Yes you did, in fact" he took Rachel's laptop and turned it on "I bet that by now there us one video of you on YouTube right now"

"That's impossible" the brunette scoffed "There was no way someone could film that"

"Well, you know how Jacob Ben Israel is always stalking you?" when he saw Rachel nod he continued "He started filming when you grabbed Quinn away from Jessica…"

_So that's nameless girl's name_ Rachel thought _I should pay her a _visit_ sometime soon_

"…you know how he is friends with the AV Club and that weird club (read: Video and Edition Lovers) so he gave them cameras and guided them all through the fight, I bet it looks like a music video" Kurt entered Rachel´s password (_q&r4ever_), and instantly opened YouTube, he scrolled down his favorite's and found Jacob's page (Don't judge him, he just wanted to be _informed_ of everything that happened around McKinley) "Aha!" he clapped when he found the video that was uploaded mere seconds ago "Watch this"

When Kurt pressed play Rachel could not believe what her eyes saw, it looked like it was a performance instead of a fight! _Now I feel like I'm living in a High School Musical, but I have to admit we look hot… hey wait a second_ Rachel squinted her eyes. _Those girls are totally checking Quinn out! _"That's so inappropriate" the brunette huffed "All of this is Quinn's fault, if she hadn't _flirted_ with that girl, we wouldn't be in this situation"

"More than if you hadn't let the green monster inside you come out to play, none of this would have happened"

"That's not true"

"Yes it is! You get jealous of every person, animal or thing that comes near Quinn!"

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Rachel pointed at Kurt "I never get jealous"

"Right" he rolled his eyes "What happened the time were you made Brittany cry when she hugged Quinn?"

"She was trying to feel her up!"

"It was Quinn's birthday! And you know how Brittany hugs people on their birthday" he saw that Rachel was about to retaliate so he spoke up again "And the time you threw me a shoe for talking to Quinn?"

"You were making her blush and touching her!"

"I am gay Rachel"

"So? You know that Quinn could make everybody switch teams"

"Rachel, you overreact every time Quinn is with someone else that is not you!" the truth was that Kurt was trying to get a rise out of Rachel so she could _admit_ the real reason behind this mess.

"That's not true. I just acknowledge what it's mine"

"That's being jealous and possessive. There was the time when Mr. Schuester complimented her voice, you flipped out and reported him to the School Board…"

"He was being inappropriate!" Rachel said but was ignored by Kurt

"…then when she sang a duet with Finn, you kicked him on his groin…"

"He was invading her personal space!"

"…and just because he was doing what the choreography said! So what's your excuse?"

"I'm afraid of her leaving me for someone better than me!" Rachel shouted with tears streaming down her face

_And there it is! _Kurt thought _I was about to smack her on the face_

"Rachel, come here" he opened his arms and waited for her to settle in between them "You are one of the most beautiful persons I have ever met, inside and out" he whispered softly "Quinn should be the one getting jealous when people come near you"

"But I'm nothing" the brunette said in between tears "I'm just a small town girl, living in a lonely world"

"Tell me you didn't quote a Journey song on me?"

"I didn't quote a Journey song on you?" _And there it is ladies and gentleman, definitely a High School Musical_

"Rachel" he sighed "I can't believe I'm saying this" he murmured "You're my best friend, and Quinn is perfect for you. She calms downs your craziness and stubbornness, she cares deeply about you, but most importantly she loves you"

"I guess you're right" Rachel managed a small smile while wiping her tears way "Now let's update my Facebook status!"

The brunette opened her Facebook page, and when she was about to post her status she saw something she wished she never saw.

_**Quinn Fabray **_is with _**Jessica Stuart, Martha Swan, Hilary Douglas**_ and _**Rebecca McNally **_in '_**Shake That Thing' Club**_

A picture of Quinn, _her_ _girlfriend_,surrounded by four girls, two on each side, a redheaded (tagged as Hilary), a brunette (Martha), nameless girl (Jessica) and a Latina (Rebecca), who were touching _her_ girlfriend inappropriately and Quinn looked like she was in cloud 9.

"I can't believe her!" Rachel hissed "Who does she think she is?"

"What's going on Rach?" Kurt said front the magazine he started reading again when Rachel went to update her status

"She's in a Club! And she is surrounded by women that are groping her everywhere!" the brunette said while moving her arms around and mumbling angrily something about _stupid bitches_…_stealing Quinn…super jealous…not jealous…got to…do something…_

Kurt eyed the computer and tensed at the image. _How could Rachel not get jealous of them? Even if I'm gay I've to admit that those girls are really hot…Oh no._ Kurt blushed when he looked down at his pants and saw bulge in there. _This is not happening! I'm gay, repeat to yourself, I'm gay…I'm gay…I'm ga- _He stopped his inner mantra when he realized that Rachel was no longer beside him, but she was trying to put one of her shoes on while talking to him about something _What the heck! What's she saying?_

"…so now I have to use my last resort! Don't wait for me!" And with that she just left the room.

"What the actual fuck?" Kurt murmured while trying not to focus on the bulge that was still present _I'm in trouble…_

_**Meanwhile in 'Shake That Thing' Club…**_

"…you're so awesome!" a redheaded shrieked while touching Quinn's arm "The video has more than a million views and it was posted mere minutes ago!"

"I don't know anything about the video Hilary…" Quinn said while blushing slightly

"It was posted by a JBI…" Rebecca said while reading the video description

Quinn frowned "That must be Jacob Ben Israel"

"Oh! He's my cousin!" Hilary added excitedly

"He is?" Quinn asked with curiosity "How come you don't go to McKinley?"

"Oh, my mom hates his dad and she doesn't want me to hang out with that kind of people"

"So how is this JBI?" the Latina asked "Is he hot?"

Hilary, Jessica and Quinn exchanged a look before bursting out in laughter

"What? Why are you laughing?" Rebecca said frustratingly

"He's ugly! Feo, hässlich" Jessica said in between laughs "He has this big glasses, and an afro…and AFRO!" she wiped a few tears that fell from her eyes "And he has pimples!"

"And he's a pervert" Quinn added

"And he's my cousin" Hilary scrunched her nose

"By the way" Rebecca said after taking a sip from her martini "Who is the brunette you're singing with?"

"Yeah Quinn" Martha said seductively while trailing her had up and down Quinn's thigh "She looks _different"_

"Oh…" the blonde sighed and smile "She's my…"

"LUCY QUINN FABRAY!" an angry voice yelled and Quinn's eyes widened

"…Rachel" the blonde finished with a small voice

Now, Rachel was in front of Quinn with hands on her hips and Quinn looked like a child caught stealing a cookie before lunch time

"Quinnie" Martha raised an eyebrow while her hand continued her movements on Quinn's leg "Who is this?"

"Oh! You're the other girl singing on the video" Rebecca said excitedly

"I love your voice!" Hilary added

Rachel didn't hear any of the compliments made by the other girls; she was just focused on Martha's hand on _her girlfriend's _leg

Rachel glared at Martha "Who do you think you are?" _Running_ _'round leaving scars, co-…Stop! Rachel, focus._

"I'm..."

"Wait, don't answer that" Rachel looked the girl up and down "Mini skirt, tight clothes, high heels, and a lot of makeup on…" she trailed off "You must be the slut from the corner on Main Avenue!"

Martha was fuming and face Quinn "Aren't you going to tell her something?"

Before Quinn could answer, Rachel said sarcastically "Yes _Quinnie_, won't you say something?"

Quinn didn't answer; she was too shocked to respond. _In one hand, Rachel insulted my friend and I should reprimand her, right? _Quinn thought. _But in the other hand, she's so hot when she is mad/ jealous_

"She's my girlfriend!" Rachel's yell snapped Quinn out of her daze

"Well, she didn't seem to mind that I was touching her!" Martha shouted back

"Now you have proved me right, your name is Slut" Rachel smirked

"Bitch!" Martha stood up from her seat "You and I are having a smack down"

Rachel got in defense mode and that's when Quinn realized what was about to happen. She could stop the fight, but she couldn't deny that Rachel being this _possessive _turned her on and also there was the fact that Rachel new Karate, Tae Kwon Do, MMA, wrestling, Judo, and Kung Fu, Capoeira, Kick Boxing and Karate

"_Hoh-hoh-hoah_

_Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah_

_Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah_

_Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah" _

Quinn smirked when she saw Rachel's combat´s position. _That's my Kung Fu girl_

"_Everybody is Kung Fu Fighting"_ Quinn started to sing

"Really Quinn?" Rachel hissed at her girlfriend "Kung Fu Fighting?"

"It fits, you were in your Kung Fu position" Quinn said while waving her hand in front of Rachel "And Martha" she faced Martha "I wouldn't mess with Rachel if I were you, she may seem small and all bark and no bite like a Chihuahua…"

"Quinn!"

"…but she knows all kinds of martial arts, and trust me when I tell you that those little hands…" she pointed at Rachel's hands

"Quinn!"

"…inflict great damage. I still have the scar to prove it" she unconsciously touched the almost faded scar that was above her left eyebrow "Anyways," she stood up from her seat and grabbed Rachel's hand "she is my girlfriend and you should leave her alone"

"But Quinnie…" Martha tried to convince Quinn "She's being a bitch to me"

"Yes, but you provoked her by hitting and flirting with me even though you knew I have a girlfriend…"

A chorus of _oh's_ that came from the other three girls was heard

"…and I don't appreciate you calling her a bitch" with that she punched Martha on the face and stormed off the club with Rachel in tow.

"Wow…" Hilary said while looking at Martha, who was clutching her nose "That was really…"

"Amazing" Rebecca finished Hilary's sentence "Quinn looks so innocent but at the same time scary"

"That's what we call Scary Quinn" Jessica said while taking a sip of her drink

"And her girlfriend was really terrifying" Hilary added "She's so small but did you see her muscles?"

"Yes!" Rebecca exclaimed "If I was into girls I would definitely be with her"

"Fut op!" Martha exclaimed, hand still on her nose "Yu ca't bi sirius!"

* * *

**Song is Kung Fu Fighting by Cee-Lo Green**

**I don't own Glee**


End file.
